Burning Bridges
by Lady Weasleyy
Summary: Ron, reflexes getting the better of him, glanced around for those large brown eyes he loved so much, ignoring the people greeting him, only to see his Hermione walking down the stairs with that traitor."
1. The Owls Arrive

**NOTE:** This was written To be between the final battle, and the epilogue. :) (somewhere in those 19/20 years in between :D )

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing but this mini-plot I just pulled out of my head. JK Rowling owns the rest of it. (Until she reads this, and decides to hand over all of it to me, because I'm so fabulous. Doubtful, but it could happen. .. maybe.)

Author's note: I'd love a banner if anyone is interested. Please do not put your name on it, but just my pen name. I promise I'll give credit, I always do. Reviews are always loved. If you do review, I promise I'll respond, and give you virtual cookies that are good for the next chapter you read ;)

Entire story is in third person. I'm sorry if I suddenly switch to first person. I don't mean to, I'm just used to writing that way, but I'll try my hardest not to!

* * *

**Burning Bridges**

_Chapter One - The Owls Arrive_

The Trio, the Weasley Family, and the others who had survived the Final Battle against Voldemort, were sitting in the backyard of the Burrow, a week after their return home. The trio, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, had hardly gotten any time to themselves when they returned. Everyone had wanted to know how they had found the Horcruxes, about their infiltration into the Ministry, and how they knew what to do while they were out in the world on their own.

Unfortunately, the Trio wanted nothing more than to rest, regroup, and get the funerals over.

"I can't believe he's gone." Ron muttered to himself, as he and Hermione sat on the couch that day, after everyone had left.

Harry and Ginny had gone for a walk, appreciating the fact that they were together again. As for Hermione, she couldn't help but want the same thing for her and Ron. They hadn't been apart, in the way Ginny and Harry had, but she wished that Ron would just agree that he likes her like she likes him, and they could just get it over with. Instead, the thought of their kiss in the Room of Requirement left their heads spinning in confusion.

"I know, Ron." Hermione sighed. "Me either. I don't think any of us can."

"Then why is everyone celebrating? Even George?" Ron growled angrily.

Hermione knew Ron wouldn't admit it, but she knew he missed Fred extremely, and couldn't have bore the pain if George had gone, too.

"Because they know that's what he would want them to do." Hermione replied simply. "Besides, look at all of the good things. Harry and Ginny are back together, Percy's come to his senses," Ron almost laughed at that, "and you and I have-" She cut herself short, causing him to turn and look at her.

They weren't sitting hardly half a foot away, but Hermione moved to the other end of the couch none-the-less.

"We've what?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

"I- I just meant to say that.." She trailed off, afraid that he would be mad at her. After all, he hadn't said anything about it. Perhaps he only kissed her back because he knew they could die, and wanted to feel like.. She didn't know what.

There was silence from the other end of the couch. Hermione glanced up, and found Ron smirking. In fact, he looked quite smug with himself. She couldn't figure out why, though, so she sat up, swinging her legs onto the couch so she could stare at him directly. "What?" She pursed her lips and watched for his reaction to the question.

"You meant our, ermm.." The infamous Weasley blush showed up again. "Our uh.. kiss?" He suggested nervously. He didn't look so smug anymore.

"Oh." She blushed too, and looked down at her hands, which were wrapped around her knees. "I - I'm sorry, Ron. I didn't mean to.. I just.. You finally agreed on the House Elf thing," She tucked her stray hair behind her ear, and began mumbling.

"Why are you sorry?" Ron asked, causing her to look up, eyes wide. "You didn't mean it?" He frowned.

"No, I did. I just.." She shook her head sadly. "I thought you had only accepted it because we could have died.. I would have never, in other circumstances.. I mean.."

Ron's laughed caused her to look at him indignantly.

"How can you laugh about that?" She scowled at him darkly.

"Hermione, no matter when you'd have done it, I would have done the same thing." He said, then caught himself, and his eyes widened in shock. Had he really just said that? Hermione truly thought she was hearing things. Then again, she knew she mustn't be, because she couldn't imagine correctly, no matter how many times he said it, the way he said her name. She absolutely loved the way he said her name, and no one said it the way he did, so she knew he must have meant it.

"R-Really?" She asked, blushing again. The tips of his ears were pink still, and he nodded.

"Yeah.." He muttered.

He glanced up at her, and she smiled rather brightly. He smiled back, on instinct. Her smile usually made him want to grin, too - especially if he was the one who caused it.

"So.." She began. "What should we do about it?"

"Let's just.. See how it plays out, I guess?" He suggested.

"But we don't have to say anything to anyone do we?" She asked nervously.

"Harry already knows, Hermione." Ron pointed out.

"But he doesn't have to know what we decide to do. I heard him talking to Ginny. He thinks we're not going to do anything about it. At least not yet." She informed him. He smirked again. A perfect, in her opinion, lopsided half-smile to the left of his face.

"Ron, Hermione!" A voice called. Harry. "We just got owls!" He and Ginny burst into the room, looking excited. "I've just opened mine. They're going to let me train to be an auror, even without finishing Hogwarts!"

Ginny handed the others their owls, and Ron opened his, then jumped up and clapped Harry on the back, "Me too!"

Hermione smiled, and opened hers nervously, as the two boys continued talking. Ginny sat next to her. They had recently become closer, unlike sixth year, when Ginny had almost hated Hermione. A smile broke out across Hermione's face, and she looked up at Ron, who was acting out a scene in which he would flick his wand, and then - according to the explosion movement of his hands - something would, you guessed it, explode. She laughed inwardly, and looked back at her owl. They were going to be aurors. That was brilliant. But not Hermione. She wasn't invited. She would be going back to Hogwarts, first to help with repairs, then finish out the year. While Harry and Ron were going to train for four years, Hermione would finish her Hogwarts education, and then take a Healer training course for two years.

"What's yours say?" Ron asked. Ginny frowned at him, having read over Hermione's shoulders. "What's wrong..?" He looked from Hermione, to Harry, and back to Ginny.

"She's not going with you." Ginny said simply.

"What? Why not?" Harry asked, walking over. Ron took the note from Ginny, who now held it.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ron howled angrily. "Can't you just ask to get in?"

"But Ron, don't you get it?" Harry asked. "Hermione doesn't want to be an auror."

"But.. why not?" Ron asked, staring at Hermione.

"I'm just not supposed to be one." She shrugged. "I'm meant to be a Healer. I just know it. I never wanted to be an auror."

"But, can't you just try?" Ron asked pleadingly.

"No." Hermione shook her head, took the letter from him, and ran upstairs.

* * *

****I know, pathetic fight-ish scene. But, I'm just going to go next chapter to when Harry and Ron get back. I tried to make them sound a bit more grown-up here, but I didn't really want to get into an all-out fight, leaving the option open to the reader. Besides, it's seems like a long chapter, as I was writing it. Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW!!****


	2. The Traitorous Gryffindor

Chapter Two

"Today's the day. The day Harry comes back and we pick up where we left off. The day Ron comes home and flips out, practically killing the love of his life." A redheaded girl was saying.

"Don't call me that." Hermione frowned. "Ginny, you know things are different, now. He's probably found some beautiful half-veela witch who just happens to be some sort of model or something, along with whatever fabulous job she has."

"Don't put yourself down like that." Another person put in, laying a hand gently on her shoulder. Hermione turned to smile at them. "Can you see them, Gin?"

Ginny was now standing at the window, holding aside the curtain. All three of them were sitting up in Ginny's room at the Burrow, with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley downstairs in the kitchen, waiting for them to all run down, indicating that the boys were home. Wide-eyed, she turned back to them. Her once-blank face was now practically glowing, and her mouth was upturned in a grin.

Without answering, she squealed and ran downstairs.

"I'll take that as a yes." Hermione laughed, albeit anxiously.

"Hey, now, Herms. It'll be fine." The other person replied.

"I know, I know. I just don't want to know what he'll do when he sees you.." She frowned, but looked at him apologetically. "Let's get this over with."

"Alright."

-----

The boys, upon landing in the yard, looked up at the top floor. They had a feeling they would be waiting, and watching, for them. Seeing Ginny's window curtain move to the side, Harry began running down the drive, levitating his trunks in front of him. Ron, laughing, soon joined him in what seemed like a great race to the the Weasley house.

Upon reaching the door, they decided to leave their trunks, and threw the door open.

"We're back!" Ron called, entering the room with a large grin on his face. Harry jogged in behind Ron, and picked up Ginny, hugging her. Ron, reflexes getting the better of him, glanced around for those large brown eyes he loved so much, ignoring the people greeting him, only to see his Hermione walking down the stairs with that traitor.

"_What_ are you doing here?" Ron snapped, causing the entire room to hush immediately. It was like the sound had been sucked out of the room within an instant.

Hermione stared at him, wide-eyed, yet seemed ready for this. Of course, this wasn't the first time they'd fought, and would certainly not be the last time.

"Excuse me?" The traitor asked.

"You heard me." Ron said, looking him over angrily. He glanced at Hermione, and the anger seemed in intensify. "And you.."

"Watch it, Weasley." The traitor threatened.

"You have no place here, Finnigan!" Ron shouted.

The other Weasleys and Harry were all watching the three like a tennis match, heads swinging from side to side to get the expressions that went along with the words.

"I think he does, Ronald." Hermione challenged.

Ron's jaw literally dropped open for a moment, before he turned and marched out of the room.

Harry, however, rolled his eyes.

"And I thought Ron had matured. Hah. Imagination is sometimes a good thing, Ron! Pretend that you're an adult."

"I heard that, Potter!" Ron's voice drifted in not a moment later.

Harry smiled a bit, and turned back to the room at large, then directed his attention to Hermione and her friend. They were talking quietly, still standing on the stairs.

"So, Hermione. Is he your..?" He trailed off.

"Yes. We're together." Hermione nodded stiffly.

"Alright, then." Harry nodded, and walked over to stand on the other side of the rail, and stuck his hand through it. "'How goes it, Seamus?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"Somebody has to be comic relief in this house, or else we'd all cut each other's heads off." Harry informed her.

Pretending like she agreed, Hermione nodded judiciously, and made her way all the way down the stairs.

"Where're you going, Hermione?" Seamus asked.

"I have to go make sure Ron doesn't drown himself or something." She frowned, and headed outside, to where she knew he would be sitting. Right by the lake. When she would stay over the summers, and she was upset, she'd head directly to the dock at their lake - or pond, Ron called it, thinking it too small to be a lake - and wait for somebody to come get her. Ron always would, as it was generally his fault that she was sitting there. The reverse would happen, too, so Hermione figured he'd be there.

As she made her way outside, she passed by the garden she and Ginny had planted just below Ginny's window, which allowed vines to crawl up the side of the house. Ron had always thought his house small, but Hermione thought it was the most perfect house in the world, with the beautiful landscape. It was absolutely picturesque.

She passed by the two trees, which had pink blooms covering them, between which Arthur had hung a wooden, two-person swing at Hermione's suggested. She would spend most of her time reading out in the yard, when she wasn't off at work at St. Mungo's, or out on a distress call - for recently, they had added that to their hospital services, as they knew that not all people could make it. In fact, Hermione had suggested it, upon hearing they had nothing to go to the patient, instead of the other way around. Now, Hermione was head of her own department - Department of Hex-Induced Injuries - and was in line for full management. Not that many were above her.

Just as she predicted, Ron was out by the lake. However, he wasn't sitting like she was. He had his wand out, and was attacking blades of grass with spells he'd learned during his Auror training with Harry.

Today, Sunday, was the second of Hermione's days off, the first being on Thursday. Hermione thought the days oddly placed, but said nothing. It was summer, so Ginny wasn't off teaching - her career now that she had graduated from Hogwarts. Of course, unlike the others, she got to stay there during the school year. Hermione had to admit that she was a bit jealous, and was always hoping someone would call from Hogwarts so she would 'have to go heal somebody'. Of course, with a registered nurse on the grounds, that wasn't necessary, or hadn't been yet.

"_Confringo!_" Ron shouted, and the blade of grass exploded before him.

Hermione, jumping, must have made a noise, for Ron turned around, then glared at her darkly. Turning back toward the lake, he said nothing.

Ron lifted his wand again, but Hermione sat down next to him in the grass, not caring if it stained her white cotton sundress.

"We need to talk." Hermione informed him.

"What if I'm not up for talking? Why don't you go talk to your new boyfriend?" Ron suggested tersely. "I'll just sit here and kill a bit more grass." He lifted his wand again, but Hermione put a hand over his, pushing it back down. Ron pulled away as though she'd stung him.

"Ronald, honestly!" Hermione snapped. After a moment of silence, they both sighed, and Hermione leaned back on her elbows to look out over the lake. "Don't tell me you haven't seen other people.."

"So?"

"So, you can't be mad at me, for dating Seamus." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Why do you even like him?" Ron questioned.

"Why did you like the girls you dated, hmm?" Hermione returned.

"I asked first." He pointed out.

Hermione sighed audibly, then sat up. "He reminded me of y-.. I mean, He reminded me of Hogwarts and when we went there, and.. it's horrid hearing stories from Ginny, and not having you and Harry around.."

Ron glanced at her, and saw that she was looking down at her hands, which were clasped in her lap tensely. "Come on, 'Mione. You have your own career now."

Hermione smiled sadly. "I know that, Ron." She nodded. "I know that. I just wish we could visit at some point, see the people we knew as kids. I hardly see any of the ones we were friends with because of the DA, because Harry taught them so well they never need to come in." She laughed half-heartedly.

_You miss them, Hermione? I'll show you that Seamus is just a git you needn't waste time on._ Ron thought, grinning deviously. Hermione, however, didn't catch his look.

-----------------

**((A/N: Soo.. What'd you think? Review and I'll continue. I might even fix that lame first chapter! I tried to make it a bit funny, so if it worked, lemme know. I'm not even sure if I'm funny, or if I have some weird sense of humor that people find odd. Don't know. Anyways, three reviews and I'll post the next one, and even mention you next chapter =D ))**

**--Mitchie**


End file.
